Devastation
by tentakula
Summary: Sequel zu *Gemeinsam Einsam*; Manchmal schmerzt zu leben mehr als zu sterben
1. Prolog

So, ein paar wollten ja unbedingt eine Fortsetzung von „Gemeinsam Einsam" *gg* das habt ihr jetzt davon *lacht* ich hab meine Drohungen wahrgemacht, und hier ist nun, das Sequel (na jedenfalls der Prolog des Sequels) und wie immer, ich freu mich über jedes noch so kleine feedback *gg* und ich danke hiermit noch mal allen die mir reviews geschrieben haben, und so lautstark nach einer Fortsetzung geschrieen haben *gg* ich hoffe ich sehe ein paar meiner Stammleser wieder *smile*

Disclaimer: mir nix, JKR alles *augenroll* 

Anmerkungen: hierbei handelt es sich um die Fortsetzung von ‚Gemeinsam Einsam' es ist nicht unbedingt nötig die erste Story zu kennen. Im Grunde war es ein Charakterstudie von Severus und Sirius, die sich hauptsächlich mit Vergangenheitsbewältigung beschäftigte (man merkt echt was ich studiere *gg* *kopfschüttelt*) die auch homoerotischen Inhalt (also Slash) beinhaltete. Severus entschied sich jedoch dafür, sich von seinem Leben in Hogwarts zu verabschieden, und verschwand. Diese Fic. schließt an diese Geschehnisse an (ziemlich unmittelbar). Im großen und ganzen war das grob der Inhalt *smile* So, ich denke ich habe euch genug gelangweilt *G*

Ich wünsche euch auf alle Fälle viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!! (und nicht die review vergessen ;) )

~*~

Glaubst du die Vögel sind glücklich?

Sollten sie es denn nicht sein?

Nein. Eigentlich nicht.

Warum nicht?

Weil sie nicht wissen, was Glück bedeutet.

Und weshalb wissen sie es nicht?

Weil sie nie gelitten haben.

~*~

Ich schritt durch die Gänge des gefürchtetsten Gefängnisses der gesamten Zauberwelt. Und es war mir egal. Mich konnten diese alten Gemäuer nicht einschüchtern. Sie konnten mich nicht ängstigen. Ich habe schlimmere Schrecken erlebt, als das leise Summen in meinem Kopf und das Gefühl, ausgesaugt zu werden. Jeder fürchtet sich vor den Dementoren, vor der Einsamkeit, die einem hier überall umgibt. Aber dies ist nicht der Schrecken, der Askaban zu dem macht, was es ist. Es ist die völlige Leere, die einen ausfüllt. Dieses absolute Nichts. Kein Wissen, keine Gedanken, keine Gefühle. Es war der Ort, den ich selbst gewählt hatte. Ich gehörte hierher, und ich wollte hier den Rest meines Lebens verbringen.

_Wie jämmerlich es doch klingt. Rest meines Lebens. Ich glaubte nicht einmal, dass ich die ersten Stunden nach meiner Verhaftung überleben würde. Ich dachte wirklich, das Urteil würde innerhalb kürzester Zeit vollstreckt werden, doch ich wurde enttäuscht. Wie viele Tage mir wohl noch bleiben? Einer? Zwei? Ich bin todgeweiht. Ich wollte es niemals anders. Es war meine Wahl, und niemand konnte mich davon abhalten. Nicht, das jemand da gewesen wäre, der es versucht hätte, der einzige Mensch, der es vermocht hätte, war gegangen. Er hatte mich verlassen, er hatte sich aufgegeben und gleichzeitig mich. Es ist nicht so, dass ich ihm Vorwürfe mache. In gewisser Weise verstehe ich ihn. Ich weiß nicht wo er ich zur Zeit befindet. Vielleicht ist er auch schon tot. Ich würde es unter diesen Umständen auch nicht ausschließen. Ob er mich verstehen wird? Wohl kaum. Niemand konnte es jemals. Versuchten sie es je? Oder ließ ich es nur niemals zu. Spielt es jetzt überhaupt noch eine Rolle?_

_‚... Nicht in diesem Leben ...' es waren die letzen Worte die ich von ihm hörte. Er ging einfach, und ich hielt ihn nicht auf. Wie grausam, und doch wundervoll. Das größte Glück auf Erden vor Augen, und doch ewig außer Reichweite gehalten. Wer könnte nur auf so grausame Weise leben?_

_Ich wusste, dass es um mich geschehen war, als ich mich den Auroren stellte. Ich wusste, dass es mein Todesurteil war. Doch ich hatte es gewählt. Niemand sonst. Wozu kämpfen? Wozu leben, wenn keiner da ist, der die Einsamkeit füllen könnte? Ich dachte an meinen Sohn, der nicht mein eigen Fleisch und Blut war. Er würde mich womöglich vermissen. Aber er würde es auch akzeptieren, als eine Begebenheit des Schicksals. So wie er es immer tat. Er war ein guter Junge. Gehorsam, bereit jeder Gefahr zu trotzen. So wie ich einst war, bevor ich das Leben kennen lernte. Es hat mich verdorben, und nun bin ich nicht mehr als eine faulende Frucht, die jeden in ihrer Umgebung infiziert. Es macht mich krank, den Verfall um mich zu sehen, wie die Menschen die ich liebe sterben, wie sie langsam in ihrem alltäglichen Trott verrotten. Ich habe mich dagegen entschieden. Es ist besser so. Für mich, für euch, für jeden. Auch wenn ihr es niemals verstehen werdet. _

~*~

Sirius wurde in die schmale Zelle geführt, die für die wenigen Tage die ihm noch blieben, seine Unterkunft darstellen sollten. Der Animagus wirkte gefasst, beinahe unbeteiligt, als ob er nicht wüsste, dass seine Exekution bereits bestätigt worden war. Sein Blick war starr nach vorne gerichtet, und zeugte von keinerlei Gefühlsregung. 

Hinter ihm fiel die Türe ins Schloss. Es war ein dumpfer Knall der die kleine, spärlich beleuchtete Kammer unheilvoll durchzog. Sein Echo wurde widernatürlich von den Wänden zurückgeworfen. Es störte den Mann darin nicht. Diese Geräusche waren alte Bekannten, aus anderen Tagen, in denen sie ihm fast den Verstand raubten. In der er noch illusorisch an Gut und Böse geglaubt hatte. Doch diese Zeiten waren vorbei. Schon längst dem Vergessen preisgegeben.

Sirius schloss die Augen und ließ sich auf den Boden nieder. Er lauschte. Lauschte dem Gesang des Todes, der in dem Gefängnis allgegenwärtig war. Der vom ersten Tag an in diesen Gemäuern innegewohnt hatte, und wohl auch bis zum letzten Tag hier bleiben würde.

„Severus ...." flüsterte er leise. Wie eine heilige Beschwörung sprach er den Namen aus. Als wäre er der Schlüssel zu einem wohlgehüteten Geheimnis. Sein Atem ging ruhig und flach, als wäre er in Trance.

„Vielleicht in nächsten Leben ..." wisperte er in die Stille. 

Fortsetzung folgt ....


	2. Abnormität

*seufzt* also, hier mal teil nr. 2 von dem sequel *smile*

die beiden schnuffis sind zur zeit extrem sträubsam *lacht* irgendwie wollen sie nie so, wie ich will *G* trotzdem hoffe ich, dass euch dieses kapitel, wenigstens etwas gefallen wird *smile*

ich danke allen meinen fleisigen Riwuern *knuddel wuddel* **angel, monika, lorelei, sympa, natascha, maxine, zissy, keeline, astharote, severin, sam, E*T, koorime und raziel**

ich hoffe ihr verzeiht *smile* ich bin zur zeit auf einer emotionalen tieffahrt *seufzt* und irgendwie wirkt sich das auf meine fics aus *smile* na ja, aber Komik lag mir ja noch nie :)

so, ich wünsche euch viel spaß beim Lesen!!! (und riwu nicht vergessen ;) )

~*~

Warum bist du so grausam?

Bin ich das?

Ja, das bist du. Du hasst die Menschen um dich herum.

Hass und Grausamkeit sind nicht das gleiche.

Doch, durch deinen Hass übst du die Grausamkeit aus.

Es liegt in meiner Natur

Liegt es auch in meiner?

Es liegt in unserer Natur

_~*~_

_Ich schloss die Augen und lauschte den Schreien. Haben sie jemals eine Stimme gehört, die das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ? Ich hörte sie, und nicht nur einmal. Ich hörte sie Tag für Tag, Nacht für Nacht. Sie gehörten hier nach Askaban, so wie ich anscheinend hierher gehöre. Diese Stimmen, die an dem Geist zerren, sämtliche Gedanken zerpflügen, bis nur noch ein winziger irrer Rest übrig bleibt. Sie stammen von Menschen, deren Verstand zu Brei zermürbt worden war. Die Laute geschwängert von Wahn- und Irrsinn hallten durch die Gänge, trieben jedes menschliche Wesen in den nervlichen Ruin. Sie waren der Grund warum Askaban ein Ort der Verzweiflung, ein Ort ohne Wiederkehr war. _

_Es waren nicht die Dementoren, die herumschlichen, und das Blut durch ihre Emotionslosigkeit zum Stocken brachten. Es war auch nicht die Gewissheit, dass es kein Entkommen aus diesem Gefängnis gab. Es waren allein die unmenschlichen Geräusche. Nicht selten hallte das dumpfe Plong durch die Flure, wenn wieder ein Gefangener mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand rannte. Es war mitunter die häufigste Art sich diesen Schrecken hier zu entziehen. Es dauerte nicht allzu lange und nicht sonderlich vieler Versuche, und die Gehirnschäden waren irreversibel. Selbst die besten Ärzte konnten dann keine Heilung mehr vollführen. Diese armen Seelen blieben sabbernd und stumpfsinnig vor sich hinblickend in ihren Zellen, und warteten bis sich der erlösende Tod einstellte. Wenigstens mussten sie den Wahnsinn der sich um sie scharrte nicht mehr ertragen._

_Doch ich will mich nicht beklagen. Schließlich habe ich mein Schicksal selbst gewählt. Ich wollte für Sünden bestraft werden, die meine Seele vergifteten. Die sich tief in mein Inneres fraßen und mich nicht mehr schlafen ließen. Ich weiß, ich habe den Tod gewählt und ich bin mir auch bewusst, dass er wohl kaum mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würde. _

_Ich habe Angst vor dem das dann kommen wird. Ich fürchte den Tod, doch noch mehr als fürchte ich das Sterben. Wie es wohl sein wird, den letzten Kuss meines erbärmlichen Lebens zu empfangen? Wenn sich die grausame Abnormität über meinen Kopf stülpt und mir den letzten Rest Leben aussaugt? Ich schaudere vor den Schmerzen die unweigerlich auf mich zukommen werden. Doch es ist der einzige Weg der mir bleibt. Der mir geblieben war._

_In stummen Schweigen gedenke ich derer, die ich liebe und liebte. Ich habe ihnen Schmerz und Leid zugeführt. Nicht absichtlich, doch dies ist keine Entschuldigung. Doch ich bin zu müde, zu müde um mich noch gegen dieses grausame Leben zu behaupten. Mich gegen Mächte zu stellen, die immer größere Macht gewinnen je mehr man sich gegen sie zur Wehr setzt. Meine Zeit des Kampfes ist vorüber. Die Zeit für jüngere Krieger ist gekommen. So wie Harry. Mein Herz schmerzt allein an den Gedanken an ihn. Ich habe ihn enttäuscht, ihn im Stich gelassen. Doch ich hoffe er wird verstehen. Eines Tages. Und ich hoffe ihm bleibt meine Wahl erspart._

~*~

Sirius stand in der Mitte des trostlosen Raumes und blickte dem kleinen Fenster entgegen, dass kaum genug Licht spendete um die restliche spärliche Einrichtung zu beleuchten. Außer einer spartanischen Holzpritsche war noch ein einzelner Sessel an einem noch primitiveren Tisch vorhanden. Warum sie überhaupt zum Mobiliar gehörten, war Sirius ein Rätsel. Sie luden weder zu angenehmen Unterhaltungen ein, sollte überhaupt Besuch erlaubt sein, noch war hier Schreibwerkzeug gestattet. Dienten sie nur dem Schein?

Sirius konnte einen zarten Lufthauch in seinem Nacken spüren, der ihm sagte, dass jemand seine Zelle betreten haben musste. Doch es interessierte ihn kaum. Es würde sich höchstwahrscheinlich um Albus handeln. Niemand sonst hatte genügend Einfluss um ein Besuchsrecht zu erwirken. Der alte Zauberer würde ihm Hoffnungen vermitteln wollen, und dabei würde er geflissentlich die Tatsache ignorieren, dass Sirius sich auf eigenen Wunsch hier befand.

Der Animagus mochte den Direktor von ganzen Herzen, und auch wenn er ihm zu ewigen Dank verpflichtet war, er bezweifelte, dass Albus seine Beweggründe verstehen würde. Der Schuldirektor, so weise er auch sein mochte, sein Denken war von Schwarz-Weiß-Sehen geprägt. Für ihn existierte nur Gut und Böse, und genau danach richtete er sein gesamtes Handeln.

Ein leiser Seufzer hinter ihm bestätigte seine Vermutung eines Besuchers. Doch er machte keinerlei Anstalt sich umzudrehen, und den Gast zu begrüßen. Wozu auch? Er wollte nicht reden, er wollte nicht diskutieren. Wer wollte nicht bemitleidet oder sogar getröstet werden.

„Ich wusste bisher gar nicht, wie dumm du wirklich bist!" hörte Sirius die dumpfe wohlbekannte Stimme, die keineswegs zu der des Direktors gehörte. Auf gewisse Weise erleichtert, doch vorrangig resigniert, senkte Sirius seine Augenlider und schluckte hart. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er Severus so schnell wieder sehen würde. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er gehofft, dass der Zaubertränkemeister keine Gelegenheit mehr bekommen würde ihn zu besuchen.

Doch anscheinend war dessen Macht doch größer als Sirius erwartet hatte. Betont emotionslos antwortete er, „Nun jetzt weißt du es! Also, was willst du?" Noch immer weigerte er sich, sich umzudrehen und Severus in die Augen zu sehen. Teils aus Furcht diesen Augen, die ihn schon einmal ihn in ihren Bann gezogen hatten, zu erliegen. Dass er erneut in ihnen versinken würde, und seinen Entschluss doch noch bereuen würde. Doch zum größeren Teil vermied er den Blickkontakt mit dem Zaubertränkemeister aus Wut. Wie konnte er es nur wagen, ihm zuerst zu verlassen, ihn von sich zu stoßen, und ihm jetzt auch noch Vorwürfe zu machen.

Das leise Rascheln eines Umhanges verriet Sirius, dass Severus sich bewegte. Fast erwartete er, nein, eher erhoffte er, dass sich die starken Arme um seine Schultern legten und ihn festhielten. Er sehnte sich nach der Berührung, wie sich ein Verdurstender in der Wüste nach Wasser sehnte.

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Enttäuscht drehte er sich um und konzentrierte seinen Blick auf en dunkelgewandigen Mann. Severus hatte an dem unbequemen Tisch Platz genommen. Eine Hand lag lässig auf der Tischplatte, doch sein Gesicht spiegelte sich die Anspannung, in der er sich befand, wider. Sein Gesicht wirkte noch eingefallener als beim letzten Treffen, und dunkle Augenringe hatten sich unter seinen Augen gebildet.

„Ich denke, ich wollte einfach nur wissen warum?" antwortete er mit ermüdeter Stimme. „Warum wählst du freiwillig den Tod?" seine schwarzen Augen brannten auf Sirius' Haut, schienen ihn vollkommen zu durchdringen.

Plötzlich schien die Last auf Sirius' Schultern unerträglich zu sein. Als würde ein tonnenschweres Gewicht auf ihm lasten, und er würde jeden Moment zusammenbrechen. Anscheinend brachte ein einziger Blick des Zaubertränkemeisters das zustande, dass jahrelanges Martyrium in Askaban nicht geschafft hatten. Er fühlte sich gebrochen. 

Langsam ging er auf die Pritsche zu, die dem Tisch gegenüber lag und ließ sich darauf nieder. „Ich dachte wirklich, du wärst tot. Ich wachte in der Nacht auf, und jede Faser meines Körpers sagte mir, du wärst gestorben. Warum bist du weggegangen?" brauchte er heiser hervor. Noch immer fixierten ihn Severus' schwarzen abgründigen Augen, hielten den Bann zwischen ihnen aufrecht. 

„Ich musste mich entscheiden. Ich bin weder einer der Guten noch einer der Bösen. Und ich hatte keine andere Wahl, als die mich für eine Seite zu entscheiden. Ich sagte dir, nicht in diesem Leben. Doch in gewisser Weise hoffte ich, dass ....." der Zaubertränkemeister bracht ab, und schlug müde die Lider nieder. „Mit deiner Weigerung mich zu töten, wurde ein weiteres Leben in Hogwart unmöglich. Der gesamte Hass, von dem ich all die Jahre gezehrt hatte, war einfach weg. Ich ging in meine Kerker, und die ganzen Ausmaße meiner Trostlosigkeit wurden mir mit einem Schlag bewusst. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl" er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. „Ich wollte nicht, dass es so weit kommt." Es kam einer stillen Entschuldigung gleich, und Sirius musste unweigerlich gequält lächelnd. Er ahnte nur, welche Überwindung es Severus gekost haben mochte, dieses Geständnis über die Lippen zu bringen.

Der Mann vor ihm war nicht länger der hasserfüllte, zornige Mensch, den alle fürchteten. Noch immer war die Zerrüttung in seinem Inneren extrem stark, wenn nicht sogar stärker, doch er schien zum ersten Mal auch begriffen zu haben, dass ihm nicht alle Menschen so egal waren, wie er es immer gedacht hatte. Es war seltsam Severus' Mienenspiel zu beobachten. Wie die einstige Emotionslosigkeit von Resignation abgewechselt wurde, um dann wieder zur gewohnten Gleichgültigkeit zurückzukehren. 

„Nun ja, nun ist es anscheinend zu spät" eine Eiseskälte durchzog Severus Stimme, und ließ den Animagus schaudern. Severus hatte die endgültige Tatsache ausgesprochen. Es gab keine Hoffnung. Weder für ihn noch für Sirius. Sie konnten ihren Schicksalen nicht entfliehen. Sirius würde bald den Dementoren überlassen werden, und Severus .... Nun, entweder er würde beim Sieg über Voldemort untergehen, oder mit ihm in eine trostlose Zukunft entgegensteuern. 

Warum hatte es so weit kommen müssen? Wann war alles aus der Bahn gelaufen? War es an dem Abend, an dem sie sich geprügelt hatten? An dem sie sich geküsst hatten? War es dieser Moment, der ihre Grundfesten erschütterte, der sie stolpern ließ? War es der Bruch des Vertrauens, das Severus dem Animagus entgegengebracht hatte? Ein fataler Fehler vor langer Zeit?

Sirius stand auf, und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf den Zaubertränkemeister zu. Knapp vor ihm blieb er stehen und sah lediglich in dessen dunklen Augen. Sie brannten noch immer in einem Feuer, dass alles verzehren konnte, das alles unter sich vergrub, doch das so faszinierend war, dass niemals jemand wieder davon loskommen konnte. Ja, er sah es in diesen dunkelschwarzen Augen, er sah die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die Verzweiflung. Er sah sich selbst darin. 

Fortsetzung folgt (?).......

Abnormität


	3. Entschuldbarkeit

Schuld an diesem Kapitel ist Angel *smile* deine fic hat mich total getroffen *seufzt* sie war so traurig, und doch sooo schön *smile* aber ich glaube bevor ich wieder eine deiner Geschichten lese, brauch ich tonnenweise Schoko :). Na ja wie dem auch sei, dieses Kapitel ist extrem kurz *smile* sorry, und wie immer endet es mir einem cliffhanger *seufzt* ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht, meine Kapitel anders enden zu lassen *smile* ich hoffe trotzdem, es gefällt euch. Und natürlich würde ich mich über Reviews riesig freuen *smile*

*knuddelwuddel* alle die zum letzten Kap. geriwut haben, also sympa, lorelei, natascha, maxine, severin und khair :) ich hab mich irre über euren lieben kommis gefreut *lacht* na gut, dann geht es hier als mal weiter *G*

viel spaß beim Lesen!!!!

~*~

Es gibt Zeiten in denen man lebt

Und die andere Zeit?

In der, versucht man nicht zu sterben.

Empfindest du so das Leben?

So hat es sich es mir immer gezeigt.

~*~

Langsam ging Sirius vor dem Zaubertränkemeister in die Knie. Doch keinen Moment ließ er den stechenden Blick des anderen aus den Augen. Er konnte es auch nicht, oder vielmehr wollte er es nicht. Es war als blicke er in den Spiegel. Und es tat weh. Es schmerzte verflucht noch mal. Den Schmerz, den selbst der stärkste Mann kaum aushalten konnte, in den Augen des anderen zu sehen, es war beinahe zuviel für ihn. Er hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, doch er verstand Severus, und zum ersten Mal keimte in ihm die Vermutung, dass auch der Zaubertränkemeister ihn verstand. Es war der selbe hoffnungslose, tote Blick den sich ihm wiederspiegelte auf einer glänzenden Oberfläche. 

„Wie erträgst du es?" flüsterte er heiser. Er scheute die Antwort, wusste sie instinktiv sogar. Er wollte sie nicht hören, er wollte nicht das Unausgesprochene bestätigt wissen. Und doch. Etwas in ihm drängte förmlich danach, es mit eigenen Ohren zu vernehmen. Die rohe Gewalt der Aussage endlich verbal zu erfahren. Würde es ihm helfen? Wobei? Leichter zu sterben? Friedlicher? Auch wenn er es bezweifelte, er klammerte sich daran. Es war lediglich ein schwacher ... was eigentlich? Hoffnungsschimmer? Dass er nicht einen weiteren fatalen Fehler an eine Reihe von unverzeihlichen Irrtümern heftete? Oder wollte er nur Absolution? Eine Bestätigung, dass sein Tun richtig war, auch wenn er selbst wusste, dass es das niemals sein konnte?

Severus senkte den Blick. Scheute offenbar die Konfrontation mit seinen eigenen Ängsten. Seinen eigenen Mahren. „Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest mich genau dies nicht fragen!" antwortete der Zaubertränkemeister ebenso leise. „Ich kann es nicht! Ich dachte es wäre dir mittlerweile klar geworden, dass die Geister mich nicht ruhig schlafen lassen, dass ich jeglichen Sinn für Schönheit, für Glückseeligkeit verloren habe. Ich habe zu viele Schrecken gesehen, erlebt, einfach nur gehört, als dass ich noch einen Moment glücklich sein könnte. Du hast dir dein Schicksal gewählt, ich das meine. Du wählst den Kuss, ich den.." Severus schluckte hart. Es war mehr als ersichtlich, dass ihm diese Worte schwer fielen. Doch auch für Sirius war jedes Wort wie ein glänzender Eispickel, der weiter in sein Herz getrieben wurde. Ja, er wusste es, er hatte immer den Dämon hinter der kalten Fassade vermutet. Doch er wollte es nicht wahr haben, hatte sich innerlich gegen diese Tatsache gewehrt. Es war wie ein letzter Strohhalm, der unter der Last der Erkenntnis brach. Wenn selbst Severus diese Qualen nicht ertragen konnte, wer sollte es denn dann? Severus, der niemanden und nichts brauchte, der ein Herz aus Stein zu haben schien. Und just in diesem Moment erkannte Sirius den Fehler in seinem Denken. Gerade diese Härte machte es Severus unerträglich. Sie war seine Achillesferse, und sie würde ihn zu Fall bringen.

„... Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, und sie werden dich holen." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage, kein bittendes Flehen. Nüchtern und kalt schwang es zwischen ihnen hin und her. In gewisser Weise bestürzte es Sirius, dass Severus nicht mal ansatzweise versuchte ihm sein Vorhaben auszureden. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, dass der dunkelhaarige Mann vor ihm ihn bitten würde, ihm zu folgen? Dass gerade Severus ihm ein anderes, ein besseres Leben versprechen würde? Ein Leben weit weg von Voldemort, weit weg von dem unerbittlichen Krieg, der nur Opfer und Verlierer kannte, aber keine Gewinner? Allein die Annahme war lächerlich, es lag nicht in Severus Natur, er würde niemals ein derartiges Angebot unterbreiten. Und Sirius wusste dies nur allzu genau. Doch die Enttäuschung die sich in ihm ausbreitete, zeigte, dass er dennoch die Hoffnung gehegt hatte. Wie hätte er geantwortet? Wäre er ihm gefolgt? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Auch wenn Sirius sich nichts mehr wünschte als zu vergessen, doch er wusste, vor sich selbst konnte er nicht davon laufen.

„Bereust du es?" Severus Stimme ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. „Dass ich mich gestellt habe?" fragte Sirius etwas verwirrt nach.

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht." kam die leise Antworte. Severus Gesicht war so starr wie eh und je, und dieses steinerne Profil, ließ kaum den Schmerz erahnen, den der dunkelhaarige Mann wohl in sich trug. Doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er verstand noch immer nicht, was Severus mit seiner Aussage bezweckte. Bereuen? Er bereute sehr vieles in seinem Leben. Viele Fehler die er begangen hatte, die viele ins Unglück stürzten. Waren es nicht gerade diese Fehler, die ihn schlussendlich zu dieser Tat getrieben hatte? Schuld und Sühne, bittersüß verwoben, das eine nichts ohne das andere. Er wünschte sich, dass er einige Fehler rückgängig machen könnte. Und er bedauerte andere, die er sinnlos verstreichen ließ. Er bereute Gelegenheiten, die er nicht ergriffen hatte, und andere die er nicht vollkommen ausgenützt hatte. An jedem verfluchten Tag seines vergeudeten Lebens fragte er sich, wie es verlaufen wäre, hätte er manche Dinge ausgesprochen, und andere niemals von sich gegeben. Es gab so vieles, dessen er sich schämte und so weniges, auf das er stolz war. Was sollte er denn bereuen? Sich? Sein Leben? Seine Taten? War nicht alles eins?

Severus hatte anscheinend sein verständnislosen Blick richtig gedeutet. Denn mit einem tiefen Seufzen und einem knappen „Ich sollte gehen!" erhob er sich. 

Sirius tat es ihm gleich, und zum ersten Mal seit diesem seltsamen Zusammentreffen sahen sie sich in gleicher Höhe in die Augen. Es war ein eigenartige, befremdliches und doch auf seltsame Weise ein vertrautes Gefühl. Die Luft begann erneut zu vibrieren, erst einmal hatte er diese verschwörerische Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen gespürt, damals dachte er es läge an der Magie, die diesen Platz umhüllte, doch jetzt erkannte er, dass sie es waren. Es ängstigte ihn auf gewisse Weise, ließ ihn schaudern. Was verband sie? War es die Ausweglosigkeit? Der Stumpfsinn in den beide trieben? 

Sirius brach den Bann, der sie anscheinend umhüllte und trat wieder in die Mitte des Raumes. Nahm seine ablehnende Haltung wieder ein. Es war vorbei. Es gab kein Zurück. Warum sich noch mehr quälen? „Warum bist du dann überhaupt gekommen?" sprach er mehr zu sich selbst als dem Mann hinter sich. 

„Um sicher zu gehen!" Severus Stimme war kalt und unpersönlich. Es war die Stimme, die seine Schüler fürchteten, die sie vor Angst zusammenzucken ließ. 

„Ob ich auch wirklich sterbe?" Die Gehässigkeit war nicht aus Sirius Stimme zu leugnen. 

„Ob du wirklich sterben willst!" antwortete der Zaubertränkemeister mit eisiger Stimme.

„Spricht da etwas der Neid aus dir?" konterte der Animagus bitter. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, Severus letzte Worte hatten ihn getroffen. Es war die gesamte Rohheit, mit der Severus ihn mit den Tatsachen konfrontierte. Seine Taten waren nichts anderes als Selbstmord. Er hatte sich den Auroren gestellt, war sich der vollen Auswirkung bewusst. Es war feig und erbärmlich. Und doch passte es genau zu seinem Leben. Er war einfach geflohen, statt zu kämpfen. Doch für wen? Für sich? Er hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit aufgeben. Und wer blieb dann noch, wenn selbst das eigene Leben wertlos erschien?

Der heiße Atem in seinem Nacken ließ ihn erneut frösteln. Wie konnte dieser Mann sich nur so lautlos bewegen. Sich wie eine Katze von einem Ort zu einem anderen schleichen. Er hatte nicht das geringste Geräusch gehört, als sich der Zaubertränkemeister hinter ihn stellte. Müde schloss er die Augen. Wie lange sollte dieser Kampf noch dauern? Wie viele Wortgefechte sollten sie noch ausstehen? War nicht schon alles zwischen ihnen gesagt worden? Und doch genoss er die Anwesenheit des Mannes. Seine Nähe, seine Präsenz. So nahe.

Fortsetzung folgt....


	4. Gnade

So, nachdem Anna mich gestern mehr oder minder gerügt hat, dass ich schon so lange mit meinem nächsten Kapitel warten habe lassen, habe ich mich heute dazu durchgerungen endlich dieses Kapitel aufs Papier zu bringen *smile*

Ich entschuldige mich, dass es soooooo lange gedauert hat, aber ich war über die Osterferien krank, und dann hat auch noch die Uni ziemlichen Stress gemacht *seufzt* leider kann ich euch nicht versprechen, dass ich jetzt schneller posten werde, auch wenn ich es selbst hoffe, doch der Unistress wächst leider nur noch an, als bitte habt Nachsicht *fleh*

Wie dem auch sei, ich danke allen die mir für das letzte Kap. geriwuet haben *knuddelwuddel euch alle* maxine, natascha, lorelei, anna, Leu de Nox, svenja, yvymaus  und astarohte :)

Und ich hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt euch *smile* *nicht wirklich überzeugt davon ist*

Auf jeden fall viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!!!!!!

~*~

Liebst du mich?

Auf meine Art, vielleicht.

Nur vielleicht?

Ich weiß es nicht.

Warum weißt du es nicht?

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich zu einem Gefühl wie Liebe fähig bin.

Aber du hasst.

Ja, das tue ich, besonders mich.

Wenn man hasst, liebt du dann nicht auch?

Nicht wenn Hass, dich am Leben hält.

~*~

„Ich wünschte alles wäre anders gekommen! Ich wünschte ich hätte dich getroffen, bevor dieser Wahnsinn begann. Bevor ich zum Monster wurde, und du zu einem trostlosen Schatten. Wäre nicht alles ganz anders verlaufen?" Severus Stimme war lockend, fordernd. Dinge die sein könnten, die möglich gewesen wären, wenn sie nicht gerade in dieser Zeit gelebt hätten. Doch zeigten Severus Worte nicht auch die Ironie daran auf? Waren es nicht gerade die Umstände die ihr bisheriges Leben begleiteten, der Grund dafür, dass sie verbunden schienen. Wären sie in eine andere Zeit geboren, ohne den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-durfte, wären sie wirklich das, was sie heute repräsentierten? War es nicht nur eine Illusion auf eine Zeit zu hoffen, in der alles anders wäre? Starb er wirklich für einen Trugschluss?

„Das Leben ist grausam, es vernichtet und baut auf. Es tötet und schenkt Leben. Tag für Tag, jede verdammte Minute. Die Schönheit kann zur Hässlichkeit verblassen, die genauso erschreckend wie faszinierend ist. Ist es nicht gerade das, was uns näher bringt? Die Dinge die wir wissen, die wir gesehen haben, die wir durchlebt haben.... Severus, du sagtest ‚in einem anderen Leben', wer garantiert uns, dass es dann besser ist? Was wir heute noch als die größte Bestrafung ansehen, könnte sich nur als Vorbote dessen herausstellen, von dem, das uns noch erwartet. Die Schrecken von heute könnten zu einem tragischen Paradies verblassen. Wer gibt uns die Garantie, das wir in eine bessere Zeit hineingeboren werden?" Sirius' Stimme war immer schriller geworden, die Panik, die sein Herz ergriff war unumstritten aus seiner Stimme zu hören. 

Es waren die Zweifel die seine Zunge lockerten, die ihn das aussprechen ließen, dass er die ganze Zeit zu unterdrücken versucht hatte. Wie konnte er wirklich erwarten, diesem Irrsinn entfliehen zu können. Sich einfach zu drücken, wie ein Feigling und zu glauben, dass es nur besser kommen könnte. 

Langsam drehte er sich dem Zaubertränkemeister zu. Dessen dunklen Augen blitzten geheimnisvoll auf, hielten jedoch gleichzeitig seinen Blick fest. So war es immer, so wird es immer sein. Severus' Augen waren der Schlüssel zu seiner Seele, die dunkle Schwärze die sie auf unheimliche Art und Weise erstrahlen ließ, waren das Abbild dessen, das sich in seiner Seele befand. Wie viel Leid hatte dieser Mann ertragen, wie viel stand ihm noch bevor? Würde er jemals aufgeben? Oder hatte er es nicht schon längst getan? Warum hatte er Hogwarts verlassen? Wohin war er gegangen? 

Zögerlich hob Sirius seine Hand und nahm eine Strähne seiner langen schwarzen Haare zwischen die Finger. Noch immer darauf bedacht, den Blickkontakt nicht zu unterbrechen. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung strich er die Haarsträhne hinter Severus Ohr und glitt dann mit seinen Fingerkuppen über die blasse Wange.

Wie zuckersüße diese Berührung doch war, wie vielversprechend, und doch prägte sie ein bitterer Nachgeschmack. Wie gerne würde er mehr von diesem Körper berühren, seine Hitze spüren. Doch diese Option wurde ihm verwährt, würde sich niemals für ihn auftun. Es verletzte ihn bis zu einem gewissen Grad, und doch wusste er, dass es nicht anders möglich war. „Die Wirren des Schicksals sind unergründlich, nicht?" sprach Sirius leise mehr zu sich als zu dem anderen Mann.

Der Zaubertränkmeister nickte unmerklich, und doch war es die Bestätigung die Sirius noch gebraucht hatte. 

„Wie ist es ein Death Eater zu sein?" Severus Blick verhärtete sich. Der Animagus wusste sehr wohl, dass dies die einzige Frage war, die Severus nicht beantworten wollte, die ihm mehr Unbehagen bereitete als alles andere. In Worten den Schrecken zu fassen, der sein ganzes Leben geprägt hatte. Doch Sirius wusste auch, dass diese Frage schon längst überfällig war. Er hätte sie schon vor langer Zeit stellen sollen, und nicht erst jetzt, wo die Henker bereits auf seine Hinrichtung warteten.

„Frag mich das nicht" kam die beinahe flehendliche Antwort des Zaubertränkemeisters ihm entgegen. Seine schwarzen Augen hetzten von einer Seite zur anderen, ähnelten mehr denen eines Tieres auf der Flucht, als denen eines Menschen. Doch Sirius würde diese Frage nicht zurückziehen, jetzt da sie endlich ausgesprochen worden war. Schon zu lange schwelgte Severus in dieser Masse aus Leid, Tragik und Ironie. Zu beiden Seiten gehörend, doch nirgends vollständig. Nicht zu wissen, auf welche Seite man wirklich stand. 

„Vielleicht schließe ich mich euch an" hauchte Sirius drohend. 

Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf, sein Gesichtsausdruck war gequält, und fast tat er Sirius leid. Im Grunde wollte der Animagus ihn nicht quälen, er wollte nicht die Dämonen heraufbeschwören, die ihn ohnehin Tag und Nacht verfolgten, doch er hatte diesen Weg bestritten, und nun würde er ihn auch bis zum Ende gehen. Ungeachtet dessen, wie schmerzlich es wohl für den Zaubertränkemeister sein würde. 

„Du willst wissen, wie es ist ein Death Eater zu sein? Wie es ist, Menschen zu töten, die man kennt. In ihre gequälten, schmerzverzerrten Gesichter zu sehen, und zu wissen, man selbst ist der Grund für diese Qual? Du willst wissen, wie schmerzhaft es ist, unter den Cruciatus zu stehen, wenn das Blut beinahe zu kochen beginnt? Dein Schädel gepresst in einen überdimensionalen Schraubstock, der sich weiter und weiter zudreht, bis die eigenen Augen fast zu platzen drohen? Du willst das dunkle Mal tragen, dass dich immer und überall daran erinnert wer du bist, und wem du gehörst? Wie es ist, seinen eigenen Körper, der auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise geschändet worden war, im Spiegel zu sehen, und sich nichts sehnlicher zu wünschen, dass er verbrennt, damit du die Narben nicht mehr sehen musst. Wenn du die Augen schließt kannst du sie hören, die Schreie. Von dir. Von deinen Opfern. Sie flehen dich an, sie zu verschonen. Sie bitten dich um ihr Leben, denn du hast es in der Hand. Und du hast kein Erbarmen. Du lässt sie leiden. Es geht schon fast automatisch. Durch ihr Sterben fühlst du dein Leben. Dein dreckiges, beschmutztes Leben. Und weißt du was das grausamste daran ist?" Severus Augen fixierten den Animagus erneut, und der Wahnsinn der sich darin spiegelte, trieb Sirius einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Noch nie zuvor, hatte er wirklich Angst vor dem Zaubertränkemeister gehabt. Bis jetzt. Das Monster, dass sich in dem Körper vor ihm verbarg, hatte fast vollständig die Oberhand übernommen. Dieses Ding war der Grund, warum Severus zu Taten fähig war, die sich der Vorstellungskraft eines normalen Geistes entzogen. 

Sirius schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Er wollte die Antwort nicht wissen, wollte die folgenden Worte nicht hören, wollte nicht die Gewissheit haben, dessen dass sich bereits in seinem Geist abzeichnete. Er hatte eine Lawine losgetreten, die sich vollständig seiner Kontrolle entzog. Er hatte Mächte gerufen, die keine Gnade kannten, die Seelen verschlangen ohne zu fragen. Doch nun war es zu spät. Er konnte es nicht mehr rückgängig machen.

Ein sadistisches Lächeln überzog Severus Züge. Es war der Wahnsinn, das es Stärke gab, der es am Leben hielt„... es ist sogar richtig so. Es fühlt sich erschreckend gut an, wenn ein Körper vor dir in den Staub geht, und sich in fürchterlichen Schmerzen windet. Die Macht, die du über sein Leben besitzt, es jederzeit beenden oder die Qualen bis in die Unendlichkeit hinziehen. Diese Menschen, die dir hoffnungslos ausgeliefert sind. Du allein bestimmst über Leben und Tod. Es ist erregend, es ist wie eine Droge, einmal durchlebt, lässt es dich niemals wieder los." Severus leckte sich beinahe beiläufig über die Lippen. Unterstich jedoch dadurch nur noch die Grausamkeit seiner Aussage.

„Du willst wissen, wie es ist ein Death Eater zu sein? Lass es mir dir zeigen!" Mit diesen Worten hob Severus seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Zauberspruch. Alles ging dermaßen schnell, kaum waren die Worte des Zaubertränkemeisters verhallt, schon explodierte die Welt um Sirius. Ein beinahe unerträgliches Ziehen durchlief seine Gliedmaßen, dass lodernd zu ungeahnten Schmerzen avancierte. Sein Blut raste durch seinen Körper, schien fast zu verdampfen, ließ sein Herz gefährlich oft schlagen, um dann nur einen kurzen Augenblick aufzuhören zu schlagen. Seine Haut schien von unerträglicher Hitze versenkt zu werden, bis sie sich wohl freiwillig von seinem Fleisch lösen würde. Knochen brachen mit furchterregender Lautstärke, nach und nach, bis kein einziger mehr heil zu sein schien. Doch das Schlimmste schienen die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf zu sein. Wie sich unsichtbare Fänge in seinen Schädel bohrten, mit glühenden Fingern in seinem Kopf rührten, ihn jeglichen rationalen Gedankens beraubten. Sirius schrie, schrie lauter, als jemals zuvor. Warum gab sein Körper nicht einfach auf, warum ergab er sich nicht einfach diesen Qualen? Warum starb er nicht einfach?

Doch so unvermittelt die Schmerzen begonnen hatten, so abrupt endeten sie. Keuchend sackte der Animagus in sich zusammen, und krümmte sich auf dem Boden zusammen. Noch immer zirkulierte das Blut rasend durch seine Adern, erinnerte ihn warnend an die Pein, die er soeben erlitten hatte.

Nur am Rande seines Bewusstseins erkannte er, dass sich Severus zu ihm hinabgebeugt hatte. Seine Augen hatten den irrsinnigen Glanz verloren, und schienen nun nur noch von unendlicher Traurigkeit geprägt zu sein. „Bevor ich dich zu einem Death Eater werden lasse, bring ich dich eigenhändig um!" erklang seine dumpfe Stimme an Sirius' Ohr, bevor dieser das Bewusstsein verlor.

Fortsetzung folgt.....


	5. Illusion

Also zuerst mal, sorry, dass ich so lang nicht mehr geupdatet habe *seufzt* *liebguckt* ich hoffe ihr könnt mir noch mal verzeihen *dackelblick aufsetzt* irgendwie habe ich einfach keine zeit gehabt *am kopf kratzt* und wenn, dann wollte einfach nix aufs papier *smile* na ja, auf jeden fall hier teil 5 von deva *gg*

Ich danke euch allen, die mir immer so fleisig geriwut haben *knullz **maxine, astarothe, lorelei, angel, svenja, natascha, leu, anna, E*T*** ihr seid einfach die besten *smile*

@**anna**: du brauchst einen job? *lacht* sind wir schon zwei ;) aber ich freu mich, dass du dich als hauself zur verfügung stellen willst *gg* und was verlangst du als gegenleistung?? ;) und ich meinte nicht, dass du gezickt hättest, oder so *blush* ich war über deinen tritt echt froh *lacht* hat mich wieder motiviert weiterzuschreiben *knullz*

@**leu** danke für den imaginären tritt *gg* dass ich endlich weiterschreiben soll *lacht* ich glaube sonst hätte die fortsetzung noch länger gedauert *smile*

@**natasch**a *blush* das ist so ein liebes kompliment *knullz* und du findest echt ich schreibe so hoffnungslo? *lacht* na ja, wie du ja weißt, liebe ich tragische liebesgeschichten *gg* und irgendwie schaffe ich es einfach nicht, ein happy-end zu produzieren *gg* aber wer weiß ... vielleicht irgendwann ;)

so, das vorwort ist mal wieder viel zu lang geworden *seufzt*

aber jetzt geb ich ruhe, und ich wünsche euch viel spaß beim Lesen!!!!! (und ich freu mich über ganz viele reviews *gg* ;) )

~*~

Warum hast du es mir nie gesagt?

Hättest du mir geglaubt?

Ich weiß nicht, aber du hättest es versuchen sollen.

Auch wenn ich deine Antwort schon kannte?

Gerade deshalb!

~*~

Die Welt um Sirius war weder dunkel noch hell, weder schwarz noch weiß. Sie war einfach nicht vorhanden. Es war eine absolute Leere in welcher der Animagus zu schweben schien. Auch die vertrauten Gefühle stellten sich nicht ein. Es war ihm alles zu egal. Er wollte nicht die Schrecken hören, die ihn sonst plagten. Und er hörte sie auch nicht. Nichts war vorhanden, wahrscheinlich nicht mal er selbst. Jedenfalls fühlte er sich so. Als hätte er niemals existiert, und sein Dasein wäre nur eine Illusion gewesen, geträumt von einem kleinen Kind, dass von Alpträumen geplagt wurde. Konnte es so einfach sein? War er nur ein Trugbild? Waren die Jahre in Askaban nur eine Erfindung? Es war doch alles egal.

Sirius schwebte weiter durch diese Masse, die gleichzeitig nicht vorhanden war und ihn doch einzuhüllen schien. Zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit konnte er die Stimmen nicht hören, die ihn beinahe in den Wahnsinn trieben. Oder hatten sie es nur schon lange genug getan? Und er spürte nichts von dem Schmerz, der sein Herz ständig in eiserner Umklammerung umschlossen hielt. Oder war sein Herz bereits abgestorben? War es vielleicht der Wahnsinn, der jeden früher oder später erfasste, der in Askaban eingesperrt war? War das des Rätsels Lösung? War er einfach nur übergeschnappt? Saß er verloren in seiner Zelle und starrte Löcher in die Wand vor sich, während Speichel von seinen Mundwinkeln hinabrann? Selbst wenn, wen interessierte es jetzt eigentlich noch? Er hatte seinen langersehnten Frieden gefunden. Alles andere war nebensächlich.

Doch dann veränderte sich etwas in dieser Masse, in der er sich befand. Ein seltsamer Strudel veränderte die Konsistenz und vereinzelte Wortfetzen drangen an sein Ohr. Obwohl er weder den Sinn noch die Person erkannte, schrie er innerlich auf. Er wollte hier nicht weg, er wollte nicht mehr zurück in diese Welt, die ihn hasste. Die er hasste. Er wollte hier bleiben, und warten bis er starb. 

Doch sein wortloses Flehen wurde einfach ignoriert. Die Schleier lichteten sich mehr und mehr, und aus der Leere wurde wieder die Kälte, die Fremdartigkeit der realen Welt. Und damit verbunden kamen die Erinnerungen und die Gründe, warum er sein Leben mehr hasste als alles andere.

~*~

‚Und? Wieder unter den Lebenden?' hörte Sirius die dumpfe Stimme des Zaubertränkemeisters. Warum war er noch da? Hatte Severus seinen Standpunkt noch nicht klar genug ausgedrückt? Was gab es noch zu besprechen?

‚Du bist noch da?' fragte der Animagus mit brüchiger Stimme und bereute seine Worte augenblicklich. Nicht so sehr wegen dem Sinn, sondern mehr wegen den beinahe unerträglichen Schmerzen, die seinen Körper dadurch erzittern ließen. Es schien als stünde sein gesamter Leib in Flammen. Waren seine Knochen gebrochen? Oder eher doch zermahlen? Und warum konnten sie dann immer noch so fürchterlich schmerzen? 

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, und verschloss sie augenblicklich wieder. Obwohl in seiner Zelle kaum Licht vorhanden war, schien die wenige Helligkeit schon auszureichen. Es fühlte sich an, als würden spitze Messer in seine Augäpfel gestoßen werden. Und für den Moment unterließ er weitere Bemühungen sie wieder zu öffnen. Am liebsten wäre er bis in alle Ewigkeit unbeweglich liegen geblieben, doch irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass sich dies wirklich bewerkstelligen lassen würde. 

‚Ja, ich bin noch da... Hat dir meine kleine Demonstration gefallen? Verspürst du immer noch den Wunsch ein Death Eater zu werden?' ein leichter Spott lag in der Stimme des Zaubertränkemeisters. Und doch war es nicht der übliche Spott, den er sonst immer an den Tag legte. Es hatte etwas Ironisches mit einem traurigen Unterton.

‚Entzückend' krächzte Sirius und stöhnte kurz darauf gepeinigt auf. 

Das leise Rascheln von Gewand ließ Sirius erneut aufhorchen. Severus schien sehr nahe zu sein, er konnte seinen Geruch wahrnehmen, konnte seine Gegenwart spüren. Und es gab ihm eine gewisse Sicherheit. Erneut versuchte er seine Augen zu öffnen, und obwohl wieder die Helligkeit seine Augen zum Schmerzen brachte, gelang es ihm sie offen zu halten. Der Schmerz ließ allmählich nach, und die Umgebung nahm erkennbare Formen an.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, befand er sich immer noch in der kleinen schäbigen Zelle, in der er auf seine bevorstehende Hinrichtung warten sollte. Anscheinend hatte Severus ihn auf die Pritsche gelegt, nachdem er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Severus Fürsorge wäre ja fast rührend gewesen, wäre nicht er selbst der Grund für Sirius Zustand gewesen. ‚Was willst du noch hier?' fragte der Animagus heiser. 

Severus Antwort kam prompt und tonlos. ‚Das weißt du doch! Wer wenn nicht du?'

Sirius zog die Stirn in Falten. Hatten sie sich nicht schon genug gesagt? Gab es denn noch etwas, dass sie sich zu sagen hatten? Und selbst wenn, es wäre doch nur Zeitverschwendung. So viele Wortgefechte, und nichts hatte sich verändert. Seine Meinung hatte sich nicht verändert, genauso wenig wie die von Severus. Also warum noch weiter die Zeit mit sinnlosem Geplänkel verschwenden.

‚Ich will, dass du gehst!' erwiderte der Animagus mit fester Stimme. Es wäre das Beste. Für sich, für ihn. Je länger Severus hier bei ihm bliebe, desto schwerer würde es werden. Und er wollte sicher nicht darauf warten, bis die Dementoren zur Tür hereinkamen und ihn holten. Diesen Moment wollte er allein erleben, ohne den Zaubertränkemeister. Er wollte ihm einfach nicht wortlos gegenüberstehen müssen, und wissen, dass sie sich nie wieder sehen würden. Das konnte keiner von ihm verlangen. Er fürchtete den Moment der Schwäche in dem er sich womöglich fragen könnte, ob er nicht doch einen Fehler machte. Ja, vor allem deshalb wollte er, dass Severus ging.

‚Dann lass mich gehen.' Severus setzte sich neben den Animagus auf das Bett und sah in aus seinen ausdruckslosen schwarzen Augen an. Schon so oft hatte Sirius die Faszination, die von ihnen ausging, am eigenen Leib verspürt. Wie sie einen in ihren Bann zogen, so vieles versprachen und gleichzeitig auch aufzeigten, dass wenig davon gehalten werden würde. Diese dunklen Seen, die gleichermaßen bedrohlich wie beruhigend wirkten, die Grausamkeit als Versinnbildlichung annahmen, nur um diesem Wort eine erneute Bedeutung zu geben.

Er riss sich von diesen Augen, die ihm schon einmal zum Verhängnis geworden waren, los und stand von der Pritsche auf. ‚Was soll das ganze Spielchen? Ich bin zu müde, um diese Geplänkel noch länger amüsant zu finden. Verschwinde einfach! Geh dorthin zurück, wo auch immer du hergekommen sein magst. Spiel weiter deine Rolle als tragischer Held und lass mich endlich in Ruhe!' seine Stimme war immer lauter geworden, beinahe kreischend. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung drehte er sich um und starrte an die der Tür gegenüberliegende Wand. Vielleicht würde dies Severus endlich begreiflich machen, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte. Das sich nichts mehr verändern würde, dass alles bereits beschlossen war.

Severus' Atem streifte den Nacken des Animagus, ließ ihn wohlig schauern. ‚Sieh zum Fenster hinaus!" forderte er mit sanfter Stimme. „Sieh hinaus, und sag mir was du siehst!'

‚Was ich sehe?' entgegnete Sirius verwirrt. ‚Ich sehe eine Welt in Trümmern die in ihrem eigenen Blut ertrinkt. Ich sehe Kinder, die keine Kindheit haben können, da sie schon von klein auf zu Kämpfern gedrillt werden. Ich sehe die Ruinen von Hoffnungen die nie eine wirkliche Chance hatten, und ich sehe das Sterben, wie es mich umgibt in einer dicken schwammigen Masse. Ich hasse die Welt vor diesem Fenster. Und ich weigere mich in sie zurückzukehren. Wozu auch? Was brächte es mir? Für wen? All diejenigen die ich geliebt habe, sind vor meinen Augen gestorben. Ich habe sie zu Grabe getragen. Nun, ich will nicht mehr. Ja, Severus, ich gebe es zu. Ich habe mich und die Welt aufgegeben. Ich will nicht mehr vergebens um eine Welt kämpfen, die es niemals geben kann.' Der Animagus stockte kurz. Heiser fuhr er immer noch nach vorne gewandt fort. ‚Gerade du müsstest mich verstehen.'

‚Das tue ich sogar.' antwortete der Zaubertränkemeister betont leise. ‚Es bleibt mir schließlich nichts anderes übrig. Ich bin du, und du bist ich. Wir sind eins, was du fühlst, fühle ich.' Zuerst kam es Sirius so vor als würde der Zaubertränkemeister eine andere Sprache sprechen, als würde seinen Worte absolut keinen Sinn ergeben, und dann verstand Sirius. 

Langsam drehte er sich zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mann um. Er sah in diese abgrundtiefen schwarzen Augen, und sein Herz wurde schwer. Zum ersten Mal, seit Severus in dieser Zelle war, erkannte er ihn als das, was er war. Und diese Erkenntnis zerriss ihm fast das Herz. Wie konnte es nur möglich sein? Warum hatte er es nicht schon die ganze Zeit gewusst? Warum hatte er es nicht gefühlt? Die Ironie traf ihn so schmerzlich, dass er wankte. ‚Nichts ist so wie es scheint, nicht Severus?' hauchte er. 

Als Bestätigung erhielt er ein sanftes, wenn auch grotesk wirkendes Lächeln des Zaubertränkemeisters. Und gerade in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er einem Irrtum erlegen war. Er hatte aus den falschen Gründen gehandelt, war so verbohrt in seinem eigenen Gerechtigkeitssinn, dass er nicht gemerkt hatte, wofür es sich gelohnt hätte zu kämpfen. 

Die dumpfen Schritte draußen vor seiner Türe ließen ihn kurz aufhorchen. Es war so weit. Seine Henker hatten sich auf dem Weg zu ihm gemacht. Und in wenigen Augenblicken würden sie durch diese Türe treten, und der Spuck würde ein für allemal ein Ende finden. Den Tod in so greifbarer Nähe zu wissen, und endlich zu verstehen. Einen Sinn in diesem ganzen Chaos zu erkennen, ließ Sirius schaudern. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Er konnte nicht mehr fliehen. Er war seine Entscheidung gewesen, auch wenn er jetzt wusste, dass sie falsch gewesen war. Sirius lachte trocken. Er war einfach nur feige gewesen. Er hatte die Herausforderung erkannt, und war davor weggelaufen. In gewisser Weise geschah es ihm ganz recht, dass diese Idiotie so endete. Er hatte es nicht anders verdient. Zu egoistisch um sich in dieser grausamen Welt zu behaupten. Doch nun war auch das egal. Nichts zählte mehr. In wenigen Augenblicken würden die Dementoren durch diese Tür marschieren, und er würde den letzten Kuss seines Lebens erhalten. Er würde nur noch eine seelenlose Hülle sein, die sich weder daran erinnern konnte, wer sie einst war, noch wie fürchterlich ihr Dasein einmal gewesen war. 

Sirius wandte erneute den Blick auf den Zaubertränkemeister, und erkannte so etwas wie Trauer in seinen dunkelschwarzen Augen. So sollte es nicht enden. Sirius wollte nicht mit der Erinnerung an diese Traurigkeit, die nur seine eigene wiederspiegelte, vor seine Henker treten. Nein, dies sollte nicht seine letzte Erinnerung sein. Langsam beugte er sich Severus entgegen und presste verzweifelt seine Lippen auf die des anderen Mannes. Er spürte die vollkommene Beschaffenheit, die nur diesem Mann innewohnen zu schien. Die weichen Konturen, die Wärme. Es war wie beim ersten Mal als sie hoch oben über den Mauern von Hogwarts standen und die Nacht für ihren Kuss den Atem anzuhalten schien. Zögerlich kam ihm Severus entgegen. Presste sich näher an Sirius' Körper. Es war eine Vollkommenheit, die nicht sein konnte.

Es war der Kuss des Abschieds. Gleichsam schmerzhaft wie zuckersüß. Sirius wusste, dass es ein Abschied für immer war, und sie nie wieder so vereint sein würden. Und es schmerzte fürchterlich. Zerriss sein Herz fast in Stücke. Es war als würden ihn all die Gefühle, die er jemals in seinem Leben verspürt hatte, auf einmal mit geballter Intensität überschwemmen. In aller Rohheit und Gewalt. Und er verfluchte sich für seine Wahl. Warum hatte er nicht von Anfang an gekämpft? Für sich? Für Severus? Für sie beide? Auch wenn es keine Hoffnung gab, er hätte es wenigstens versuchen sollen. Langsam glitt eine vereinzelte Träne seine Wange hinab. Wie es begann, so endete es. Seine letzte Träne würde Severus gebühren. Auch wenn dieser es nicht wissen würde. 

Langsam löste er sich von dem Zaubertränkemeister und beobachtete schweigend, wie dessen Konturen immer mehr und mehr zu verblassen begannen. Seine fahle Haut wurde noch blasser, bis sie gänzlich durchsichtig war. Seine stechenden Augen verloren an Intensität und verschwammen mehr und mehr mit dem trostlosen Zellenhintergrund. 

Auch wenn Sirius es die ganze Zeit im Unterbewusstsein geahnt haben musste, dass sich nur eine Illusion in diese Zelle befunden hatte, so fühlte er dennoch Bedauern. Sein eigener Geist hatte dieses Trugbild erschaffen, um sich seine Gründe vor Augen zu führen, und um die Folterungen zu überstehen. Der menschliche Geist ist trickreich und erfinderisch. Sich selbst bis zur vollkommenen Perfektion belügen, nur um eine Sinnlosigkeit zu rechtfertigen. Warum nur? Wäre es nicht besser gewesen, wenn sein Geist diese Illusion nicht erschaffen hätte? Wenn er die Tatsache, dass niemand in besucht hatte, als real angenommen hätte? Doch auch diese Fragen waren jetzt egal. Im Grunde war alles egal. Nichts war mehr von Bedeutung.

Knarrend ging die Zellentür auf, und der erste von drei Dementoren glitt in den Raum. Sirius empfing sie emotionslos.

Epilog folgt ....


	6. Konsequenzen

So, und hier der langersehnte (und gefürchtete?) Epilog von deva *smile* ich weiß ihr habt alle auf ein Happy End gewartet *smile* Nunja, was soll ich dazu sagen, außer: SORRY :)

Ich danke all meinen fleisigen Riwuern, und vor allem meinen Antreibern, die immer wieder und wieder darauf gepocht haben, dass ich weiterschreibe *smile* ihr seid einfach die BESTEN *KNULLZ*

Nunja, irgendwie ist das ja immer wieder schlimm, wenn ich eine Story fertig schreiben muss *seufzt* es ist so, als würde auch ein teil von mir einfach aufhören *smile* versteht das wer? Ach egal. Auf jeden fall hab ich schon wieder ein neues Projekt (als Krisenbewältigung *gg*) und es wird ebenfalls wieder ein Seelenstrip sein *gg* wen wunderts *LOL* na egal, guckt halt mal rein bei ‚killer in me' (HP/DM) ;)

Ach und noch was:

@**Natascha**: es tut mir so leid *blush* ich hoffe, ich stürze dich nicht in allzu große depressionen *smile* *knuddelknutsch*

~*~

Die Dunkelheit umhüllte ihn, und das war gut so. Er mochte es, wenn die Schatten zu einem verschwammen, wenn die Umrisse der Welt nur noch schemenhaft erkennbar waren. In der die Wirklichkeit bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verzerrt wurde. Es war seine Zeit, und sie wurde es auch immer bleiben. Er lehnte den Tag ab, wollte am liebsten niemals in die Sonne gehen. Es war die geballte Rohheit, die ihn verzweifeln ließ. Am Tage konnte man die Schrecken nicht dadurch abschwächen, dass sie undeutlich waren. Jede Facette war gänzlich ausgeleuchtet, nichts bot wirklich einen Schutz. Die Dunkelheit dagegen ließ die Schrecken, die ihn heimsuchten etwas mehr verblassen. Verschmolzen mit der übrigen Schwärze, die ihn wohlbehalten einhüllte.

Er lag in seinem Bett. Sein nackter Oberkörper schmiegte sich angenehm an das kühle Laken, gab ihm das Gefühl, dass nicht alles so trostlos war, wie es ihm sonst erschien. So auf dem Bauch liegend konnte er beinahe vergessen, dass sein Rücken von blutigen Striemen übersät war. Er konnte fast die Tortur vergessen, die sich über sechs Stunden hingezogen hatte. Und er konnte fast das Gesicht der Frau vergessen, die währenddessen neben ihm auf dem Boden gesunken war. Sie war jung gewesen. Sie hatte noch eine gewisse Schönheit besessen. Sie wusste noch nicht wie man den Schmerz erträglicher machen konnte, wie man sein Innerstes abschaltete, wie man einen Panzer um sein Herz legte nur damit man überleben konnte. Aber er war sich sicher, sie würde es noch lernen. Und wenn nicht, würde sie sterben. So war es immer, so würde es immer sein.

Wie lange er wohl noch durchhalten würde? Einen Monat? Ein Jahr? Zwei Jahre? Vielleicht würde er den dunklen Lord sogar überleben. Doch er wusste genau, dass diese Möglichkeit niemals für ihn bestanden hatte, genauso wenig wie für all die anderen Death Eater. Nur wussten sie es noch nicht. Sie alle, die ihre Seele für Ruhm, Macht und Ansehen verkauft hatten, waren nun bis in alle Ewigkeit mit ihm verbunden. Starb er – starben sie. So einfach war es. Voldemorts letzter Herzschlag, würde gleichzeitig sein eigener sein. Er dachte daran, wie viele sich an ihr jämmerliches, erbärmliches Leben klammern würden. Wie sie versuchen würden, ihrem unausweichlichen Schicksal zu entgegen. Doch er hatte dies nicht vor, hatte auch noch nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet. Er hatte es immer gewusst, dass das Mal auf seinem Unterarm mehr als nur ein Zeichen der Zugehörigkeit war.

Und in gewisser Weise gehörte es auch zu ihm, genauso wie die zahllosen Narben, die seinen ganzen Körper zierten. Jede einzelne erinnerte ihn daran, was er war, und wem er schlussendlich gehörte. Er hätte die Wunden heilen können, niemals hätte irgendjemand sie erblicken können, doch er tat es nicht. Würde es auch niemals auch nur in Erwägung ziehen. Es war seine Art von Buße, für ein Vergehen, begangen vor langer Zeit, als die Welt noch nicht ganz so düster war, wie sie sich heute für ihn darstellte.

Langsam richtete er sich auf und begab sich zu dem schmalen Fenster, das dem fahlen Mondscheinlicht Einlass gewährte. Mit verschränkten Armen betrachtete er die nächtliche Landschaft, verspürte die fast überwältigende Magie, die jeden und überall umgab. In der Nacht sah vieles, das ihm tagsüber kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ, so unwirklich um nicht zu sagen, friedlicher aus. Die Monotonie, die nur um die nächtlichen Stunden einzog, verblüffte ihn immer wieder.

Plötzlich zog ein dunkler Punkt am Horizont seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Zuerst kaum wahrnehmbar, doch nach und nach wurde der Punkt großer und seine Umrisse nahmen allmählich Gestalt an.

Sein Magen verkrampfte sich und eine dumpfe Vorahnung manifestierte sich in seinen Gedanken. Seit er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, war keine Nachricht von Dumbledore eingetroffen. Und in gewisser Weise verstand er sogar das Stillschweigen des weißhaarigen Zauberers. Er hatte ihn enttäuscht, dessen war er sich vollkommen bewusst. Doch das gerade jetzt und zu dieser Stunde noch eine Eule bei ihm eintraf, ließ ihn Böses ahnen. Natürlich konnte er nicht sicher sein, dass es sich bei der Eule um eine aus der Hogwartschen Eulerei handelte, doch irgendetwas in ihm wusste es einfach. 

Er öffnete das Fenster und eine schneeweiße Eule ließ sich auf dem Sims nieder. Zitternd hielt er seine Hand hin, und das Tier ließ anmutig den Brief in seinem Schnabel, fallen. Ohne auf eine Antwort oder eine Belohnung zu warten, erhob sie sich wieder und verschwand genauso geräuschlos wieder in der Schwärze, wie sie gekommen war.

Langsam öffnete er den Brief und las mit ausdrucksloser Mimik den kurzen Inhalt.

**‚Lieber Severus,**

**ich wurde gerade darüber informiert, dass Sirius' Hinrichtung wie geplant durchgeführt wurde. **

**Ich dachte du würdest es wissen wollen**

**Albus Dumbledore'**

Der Brief entglitt seinen feingliedrigen Fingern und so sehr er auch versuchte sich auf den Beinen zu halten, er versagte. Seine Knie gaben einfach nach, und er glitt wie selbstverständlich einfach nach unten. Sein Magen hatte sich krampfartig zusammengezogen und verursachte eine Übelkeit ungeahnter Intensität in ihm. Er wollte schreien, sich am liebsten die Seele aus dem Leib brüllen, doch kein einziger Ton kam über seine Lippen. Stumm saß er auf dem kalten Fußboden und starrte mit steinerner Maske auf die Wand vor sich. Sein Inneres glich einem Schlachtfeld. Tot und verwüstet. Und die eben noch revoltierenden Gefühle schienen wie weggefegt zu sein. Nichts schien mehr an Bedeutung zu haben. Ob er starb, ob er lebte, was zählte es denn noch? Alles schien mit einem Mal so sinnlos. Mehr noch, früher hatte ihn diese Sinnlosigkeit gestört, nun interessierte ihn nicht mal das mehr.

Er wusste nicht mehr wie viel Zeit vergangen war, und selbst das war ihm egal, als ein stechender Schmerz seinen Unterarm durchzog. Mit verlorenem Blick sah er auf das dunkle Mal, das sich rot glühend abzeichnete. Sein Meister rief nach ihm.

Noch einmal richtete er sein Augenmerk auf den knappen Brief, bevor er ihn in seiner Faust zerknüllte und in irgendeine Ecke warf. ‚Im nächsten Leben vielleicht ...' murmelte r leise und richtete sich auf, um sich anzuziehen.

THE END


End file.
